


Japan

by sebtacularvettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: Seb and Lewis after the happenings of the Japan race (shocker i know)





	Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello my dudes. Japan was......well depressing but i think lewis defending seb on instagram made us all yeet ourselves to jupiter.

Lewis was so near clinching his 5th title. It felt unreal, it felt like a fantasy that he never actually thought would happen when he was just a child playing with his remote control car.

He got out of his car as quickly as he can, a new rush of adrenaline racing through his bloodstream. His team awaited him with open arms and he jumped into them, even just a tap of a hand on his helmet brought him even more immense joy.

His team let him go and his hand finds Valtteri's shoulder, saying a quick 'Great job' before looking out to see where Seb is. David Coulthard approached him when he saw Sebastian with his hand hanging low. He knows Seb so well that he knows what thoughts are flowing through Seb's mind and it makes his happiness decrease. He tries to cover it up, even though he knows his emotions are always written all over his face, he still tries hard.   
In the cool down room he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Whenever Sebastian wasn't on the podium, he never felt much happiness. It felt like a burden. Of course he was grateful for such an opportunity, for having a team that helps him win and achieve all these achievements but without Sebastian hardly anyone could make him forget the tiredness he feels after a race, that overtakes his every limb and his core. Often even taking the water bottle to sip a bit of water was hard. 

Sebastian made him forget he was tired. There were always jokes he would come up with there, in the moment and he would smile and laugh. There were some jabs at him often too which made Lewis try not to show his smile because the media would definitely pick up on it. Sometimes it was random topics on which they would exchange a quick chat, usually away from the camera. 

His thoughts got interrupted by Valtteri who was telling him what happened between Seb and Max. He was first met with the telemetry and then he saw the video of the crash. One word that left his mouth the most was 'shit' because shit they crashed, shit Seb probably feels horrible. 

Max soon entered and Lewis felt like he should say something. "You are fortunate to get away with that", Lewis felt the words leave his tongue before he could process them in his brain. What did it mean? He hardly knows himself. Did he mean that he should've gotten a penalty or did he mean he was lucky to get away with no damage. It was left unanswered in the air.

The trophy felt heavy, the bottle of champagne felt heavy, his heart felt heavy. He wanted him here and out there not being attacked by the media once again. He wanted to soak him in champagne after what he knew was a hard race for him. 

The podium was left quickly. Lewis asking Angela, his physio, for their department to be quick and not interrupted by anyone. He would feel shitty if his first time seeing Seb after the race would be in the plane for Tokyo. Now he is even feeling bad for making Sebastian go with him to Tokyo to at least be some kind of support at the fashion line launch. Just like everywhere else he wanted him to be there.

Angela called someone to get him a bag with clean clothes, once they arrive to the hotel, so that he could change in Seb's hotel room as there is barely time before leaving for Tokyo. 

Soon when they enter the hotel Lewis tells Angela that she is free now and doesn't need to accompany him until the next race. Angela only smiled at that because she knew Sebastian will be going with. Before the relationship started between them two Lewis would often ask Angela to accompany him since he sometimes really wanted company and he really did like her, she was a dear friend to him. 

Giving her a quick wave and taking the bag with clean clothes from the reception, Lewis enters the elevator. He walks down the hallway to the room and knocks. Sebastian greets him with a tired smile, leaning onto the door he opened for Lewis. 

"How you feeling?" Lewis asks him, putting the bag onto the chair nearby. 

"A bit exhausted to be honest. Probably from the quick packing I had to do." Seb says with a small smile, getting up onto the bed, his back up against on the headboard. 

Lewis started changing out of his sweaty overalls. First taking off his fireproof shirt, which he, giggling, throws onto Seb who was occupied by something on his phone. Sebastian quickly takes it off his face, not enjoying the feeling of a sweaty shirt on his face, and he tossed it back at Lewis. The now cold sweaty shirt hit Lewis' naked chest and the touch with his hot body made him shiver a bit. 

The overalls were next and Sebastian already assumed what Lewis would do. Laughing, Sebastian requestes Lewis not to throw it at him, but the 'soft' smile wasn't leaving his face. 

"Lewis, don't you dare throw that at me!" Sebastian gets off the bed with a squeak because Lewis didn't wait for him to finish the sentence before throwing it. 

Lewis' hands were now on his stomach, his head was thrown back and his laughter filled the room. It's a silly thing but he found it very amusing. Seb took the overalls and yanked them off the bed. 

He walked to the chair and put the overalls on it. Turning to Lewis, he said: "You are an idiot." Sebastian tried to say it in a very firm tone but the smile on his face made it hard to do that.

Sebastian started walking back to the bed, missing it's comfort and softness but he felt Lewis' long fingers on his wrist, pulling him back to him. The German's arms automatically went around Lewis' neck, like it was an instinct. He felt the warmth of long fingertips on his waist. Lewis' thumbs drawing soothing lines on each side through the thin material of Sebastian's shirt. 

"But you still love me though." Lewis says with a little pout. Sebastian's hands are now at the back of Lewis' head, playing with his curls. 

"Mhmm, you should probably put on some real pants." Sebastian says, keeping a sweet smile and goes back to the bed, his back resting on the headboard once again. 

Lewis leaves Seb's sight for a moment, returing back with sweatpants on. Lewis lays next to Seb, his half naked body searching for even more warmth. Sebastian's fingers found Lewis' hair and they started runing through it, playing with the curls and enjoying their softness. They were getting a bit long, he thought to himself. Lewis' hums were enough of an approval that he was enjoying it. 

Soon Lewis' eyelids felt heavy like a brick and Sebastian realized that. He also realized that they were going to be late for the flight. Seb hurried Lewis to finish getting ready and packing, which Lewis didn't appreciate as he continuously was saying that he wanted cuddles and how it was his plane and he could make it leave at whatever time he wanted. It almost made Sebastian choke on the glass of water he was drinking, telling Lewis that that is not how it works.

On the plane they enjoyed a bit of silence. Sebastian was resting his head on Lewis' shoulder.

"You haven't told me anything about the crash." Lewis could hear the disappointment in Seb's voice and it made him sigh before answering. He never has or will ever lie to him.

"It was a bit of a stupid move," Lewis feels Seb's body tense under his touch, "but you are taking risks and sometimes they end up being brave, the other times they end up being stupid. We all make mistakes, God knows I've made plenty of them myself. It's how we rise from them and act and get through them what counts." Lewis leaves a small kiss into his hair, his sense being filled with the familiar scent that he often missed. "I'm proud of you."

Sebastian hugs Lewis even tighter, his head moving from the shoulder to the crook of Lewis' neck.

Lewis felt satisfied with himself. Sebastian was the one who helped him so much during the 2016 season. The times when he felt worthless, when he felt broken, when he felt like his body couldn't do it anymore, Sebastian was there. He helped him rise and grow even more as a person. Throughout the 2016 season Seb often told him how they were a team. He shouldn't go through this alone, that's what Sebastian thought then and Lewis is thinking now. 

He doesn't know he would've survived that low blow of losing the championship alone. That is why he damn well knows he won't leave Seb alone now. He is trying to achieve a dream that he remembers having ever since his brain developed enough to remember, to store memories and dreams. Lewis so deeply wants him to achieve it, he would give up the title now if it was the only thing he could for it to happen, even if he knows Seb would never approve of that.

He often felt pride for people who he held dear to his heart, so many times it was not returned back. His life experiences made him aware of people and their behavior and who to let in. He is often seen with so many people and his fans often only see one side of him he decides to show. The person cuddled up to him has seen him through so much. Joy, sadness, anger, loss, happiness, love and never once did he feel alone or lonely when experiencing whatever feeling he could or couldn't quite put his finger on. You often see him in pictures with people he calls friends but his true self isn't there. It doesn't feel alive. His best friends including Coco and Roscoe, his family and Sebastian his best friend and family who made him realize that God didn't make us to go through anything alone and there are people in your life who deserve your support and right now that is Sebastian.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had more fun reading this than i did watching the japan race :) cheers


End file.
